


in my head (i play a supercut of us)

by reydiant



Category: Real Person Fiction, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reydiant/pseuds/reydiant
Summary: we were wild and fluorescent, come home to my heart.
Relationships: Adam Driver/Daisy Ridley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	in my head (i play a supercut of us)

Adam was dreaming when he felt someone trace patterns on his back. He tried to move to shake her off but she just chuckled. Groaning, he moved from his left side to his right and opened one eye. There she was with a huge grin on her face that he can’t help but smile a little.

Daisy leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth and mumbled a good morning. He murmured something incoherently before pulling her closer to him. Opening his eyes, he can see under their blankets that she was still undressed from the activities from last night. He smirked lecherously at her. She could see where his eyes and mind were going and whacked him on the chest.

“You’re insatiable,” She lightly scolded.

His smirk turned into a softer smile, “I am. But you love it.”

Then he leaned a little bit more to give her soft kisses on her shoulder trailing up to her neck, paying attention to the spot under her jaw before fully kissing her on the lips. He doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of this. Of her. Of waking up next to her.

She hummed, “I do love it.”

He leaned back a little and touched her necklace. It was something he gave to her. After his quiet yet messy divorce, his PR finally doing their job for once, Daisy and him had agreed that they weren’t going to get married. Maybe someday, but definitely not anytime soon. Besides, who gives a fuck about a piece of paper to validate their relationship when he knows that she holds his heart and soul in the palms of her hands. But, he did like the idea of Daisy wearing something that he gave her. So instead of a ring, he gave her a gold necklace. It was dainty enough that it wasn’t flashy but not small enough that you couldn’t not notice it. It was a knot that he designed himself. It’s the only one in the world and it’s fitting since there is no one like her. The knot was meant to signify everlasting love but, it also meant that no matter what happens, in this life or the next, they would always lead back to each other. He fiddled with it for a while before dropping it and putting his head on top of hers letting a sigh of contentment out.

Daisy poked him, “We have to get up in a few.”

He just snuggled himself further into her, “Nope. Let’s just stay here in our bed all day.”

She chuckled and sighed, “As much as I love that idea right now, your daughter is going to be up soon.”

As if on queue, they could hear her pitter patter footsteps outside their bedroom.

“Mummy! Daddy! I’m up!” Their little girl, Iris, announced.

Adam just groaned, flopped back down and put his arm over his head. Iris opened their door and popped her small head in. She beamed when she saw that her parents were already up. She was still in her dinosaur onesie with her dark hair looking as if a storm had visited it.

“Hi baby,” Daisy greeted.

She marched up to her father’s side, climbed up and sat on his chest. She gave her mum a kiss on the cheek and pulled her dad’s ear. Adam just mumbled something incoherently.

She wasn’t getting the attention she wanted so she whined, “Daaaaaddy.”

He moved his arm away from his eyes and gave her a little smile, “Daddy just needs his cuppa, love. Give me a second.”

Adam didn’t need to look at Daisy to know that she was smirking at him. He knew how much it amused her to hear him use British terms. He rolled his eyes.

Daisy stroked Iris’ hair and asked her, “Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast?”

Their daughter just nodded while playing with her father’s hair.

“Alright. Why don’t you go get Mr. Felix III and we’ll meet you back in the kitchen?” Her mother suggested.

“Okay.” She climbed down her father and walked out of their bedroom.

It took awhile for Daisy to get pregnant considering she suffered from endometriosis. They visited many doctors and experts. They had told them that there is a possibility that Daisy can get pregnant but it’s not guaranteed. They had more than heartbreaking results until they just stopped trying.

Adam had constantly reassured her that he didn’t need anybody else besides her. That she was his family with or without kids. She just sobbed and nodded. It was painful for Adam to witness because he knew how close she is to her sisters and parents and had wanted that big family for them.

Daisy had just been getting used to the idea that it was just only going to be the two of them forever when she noticed that she stopped getting her period for a while now. She went to the doctors to get checked out and tried her best not to get her hopes up because she couldn’t handle another disappointment.

She was bouncing her right leg and biting her nails while waiting for the results. Oh god, she could be dying, she thought.

The doctor finally came in with a huge smile to her face, “Congratulations Ms. Ridley! It seems you’re nine weeks pregnant!”

The flood of emotions she felt. Shocked. Disbelief. Terror. Excitement. Shocked again. But underneath it all happiness. Unadulterated happiness.

Adam remembered the day when she told him she was pregnant. She was wearing a bright yellow dress with her hair up. It was during the summer time so he could see the freckles on her shoulders and chest. She had tears in her eyes. Adam being Adam, sat there for a second while he processed then tackled her.

He came out of his daydream and watched her as she walked around their bedroom naked, looking for clothes.

“Better hurry up. You know how impatient she gets,” She reminds him. He would never admit it but their daughter gets that from him.

In the kitchen that was somehow both familiar and unfamiliar to Adam. He opens the cupboards to get a bowl for his cereal.

“Mummy, I want cereals for breakfast too,” She says.

She opened their freezer to get the loaf she had frozen.

“No, love bug. It’s Saturday today and that means no cereal. We’re eating beans on toast and besides, American cereals are just chockablock of sugar and that’s not healthy,” She teases as she looks at Adam.

Their daughter just pouted and crossed her arms.

Adam, already munching on his cereal, says, “Yeah. Yeah. Cereals are bad. It’s not going to stop me from eating it though.”

Daisy just rolls her eyes in fondness and turns her back from them to put the loaf in the toaster. Adam quickly scoops his Cheerios and feeds it to Iris. His daughter quickly closes her mouth to eat it. Adam let out a smile and motioned for her to keep it quiet. She giggled and nodded.

She was still facing away from them but smiling in amusement. They really thought she didn’t know what was happening behind her. She went to grab a plate and utensils while she can hear Adam and their daughter converse about her latest stories about what happened while hosting a tea party in her room.

The kettle was boiling just as she was about to take the toast out.

“Adam, could you get the kettle?” She asked.

“Sure.”

He went on to grab it and a mug and his hand must have been moist because it slipped right through him. The sound of the mug breaking into tiny pieces was explosive. Daisy jumped and their daughter screeched in fright. Everything was moving so slowly.

“Shit. Sorry!” He exclaimed.  
Everything was hazy and turning into a blur all of the sudden.

“Wait,” He said.

“WAIT!” He repeated with a touch of desperation leaking into his voice.

He slowly opened his eyes and there was a ticking noise he knew that came from the wall clock. The bedroom was not the room he was just in. The color palette for this room was more muted and was filled of shades of grey and black instead of warmer tones.

He heard Joanne from the door before he saw her.

She crossed her arms and leaned on the doorframe, “Had a good dream?”

He didn’t know how to answer that. How exactly do you mourn something you’d never had before?

He grunted, “Alright.”

~~_He didn’t know that she heard him say Daisy’s name in his sleep._ ~~


End file.
